Snap-in electrical connectors are used to secure electrical cables to electrical outlet boxes. Existing connectors snap into openings in the electrical boxes from the outside of the electrical box. Generally, existing snap-in connectors have tabs that provide the snap-in connection between the connectors and the electrical boxes. Once the connectors are inserted, the tabs rest against inner walls of the electrical boxes.
Snap-in cable connectors are frequently used in electrical boxes having multistage knockouts. A multistage knockout has a plurality of knockouts of increasing size. A two-stage knockout has one larger knockout, i.e., the outer knockout, surrounding a smaller, inner knockout. Per industry standard, the inner knockout is punched into the box. The outer knockout is punched outwardly. The metal around the knockout is displaced during the punching process so that the knockout cannot go back through the opening around which it is punched. Thus, the outer knockout in a two-stage knockout cannot be pushed back in through the electrical box, but the outer knockout can be pulled out of the box.
One problem with existing snap-in cable connectors arises when those connectors are used in electrical boxes having multi-stage knockouts. The connector is snapped into the box from outside through the removed inner knockout, so that the tabs rest against the outer knockout. A cable or multiple cables are then inserted into the electrical box through the snap-in connector. Forces exerted on the cables are then transferred to the connector. Thus, a strong pull on a cable frequently pulls the connector and outer knockout out of the electrical box. A need exists for a snap-in cable connector usable with a multistage knockout that prevents the occurrence of accidental outer knockout removal.
Another problem with existing snap-in cable connectors is that a major portion of the connector resides within the electrical box, thereby taking u
valuable space within the electrical box. This results in an electrical box lacking adequate clearance between the cables and devices in the box. Furthermore, fasteners often come into contact with the connector body within the electrical box, thereby requiring a shorter fastener to be used. A need exists for a snap-in cable connector in which a major portion of the connector is outside of the electrical box to provide a less cramped electrical box.
A need exists for an improved electrical connector.